ff Hunhan on Rainy day
by baekhyunbyun07
Summary: ff Hunhan gaje author entah yang keberapa - - kkkkkk kalau kurang greget harap maklum ;3 author penduduk baru di dunia per FF'an :v


"Banyak orang yang menunggu kedatangan hujan, tapi bagiku itu adalah hal yang membuat luka di hatiku terbuka kembali"

On Rainy Day

LUHAN POV

'tap .. tap .. tap'

Aku mempercepat langkahku ditengah hujan saat seseorang mengikuti langkahku dari belakang, aku takut kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku, maka kuputuskan berjalan lebih cepat agar cepat sampai di rumah.

'sreeekk' orang itu menarik bahuku

"Heyy namja cantikkkk, kenapa malam-malam berjalan sendirian hujan lagi" kata laki-laki itu sok perhatian, melihatnya saja aku sudah muak.

"bukan urusanmu"

"hey kau galak juga ternyata, ikutlah denganku, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" rayu'nya

"tidak, lebih baik aku jalan kaki dan kehujanan dari pada harus kau yang mengantarku pulang" kataku sebal, bagaimana tidak aku tidak mengenalnya , bertemu dengannya juga baru ini.

"yaakk! Aku sudah berbaik hati padamu, kau mencari masalah denganku?" namja didepanku ini bodoh, idiot atau apa, tadi wajahnya dibuat 'sok' manis kini berubah menjadi garang seakan ingin menerkamku saja. Tangannya mengepal akan memukulku.

'brakkkkkkk'

Aku menoleh kesamping saat seorang namja datang memukul orang gila didepanku tadi, hufftt aku sungguh bersyukur, orang gila itu lari dari hadapanku.

"kamsahamnida" ucapku

"hahaha, lain kali hati-hati, kenapa kau jalan sendirian di gang kecil yang sepi ini ditengah hujan begini?" tanyanya.

"mobilku sedang dalam perbaikan dan aku tadi terlambat pulang karena mengerjakan tugas jadi ketinggalan bus hehehe" aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun, siapa namamu?" tanya namja bernama Sehun itu. Kulitnya putih, tubuhnya tinggi, dann errr wajahnya sangat tampan-menurutku.

"aku Xi Luhan, panggil aku Luhan" kataku se-ramah mungkin

"aah ne Luhan, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang, ini sudah sangat malam, dan hujan sepertinya semakin deras, naiklah ke mobilku" ajaknya

"emmm,, bagaimana ya aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Sehun" kataku ragu-ragu

"tidak apa-apa naiklah" katanya tersenyum

"baiklah, terimakasih Sehun" kataku

"oiyaaa Luhan" sergahnya sebelum aku beranjak dari tempat ku berdiri tadi

"apa?" tanyaku

"pakailah jaketku, lihat, bajumu sudah basah" Sehun melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di tubuhku , sungguh hangat sekali, jujur aku tadi memang sedikit kedinginan lantaran bajuku sudah basah.

"terimakasih Sehun" kataku lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun.

Selama diperjalan aku dan Sehun berbincang-bincang tentang sekolah, kegiatan dirumah dan banyak hal lagi, dan satu hal, aku dan Sehun ternyata teman satu sekolah, Sehun katanya baru pindah di sini 1 minggu yang lalu, tapi bagaimana aku tidak tau kalau dia teman sekolahku.

"Terimakasih tumpangannya Sehun, dan oiya aku akan mencuci jaketmu dan mengembalikannya di sekolah besok" kataku

"sama-sama, cepat masuklah kedalam , diluar sangat dingin" katanya. Aku pun mengangguk dan masuk kedalam rumahku, sebelum benar-benar masuk rumah aku menoleh kebelakang, Sehun tersenyum kepadaku lalu mobilnya melaju pergi.

'tinn….tinn…'

Aku terkejut saat mobil yang sangat familiar berhenti didepan rumahku, itu mobil yang aku tumpangi tadi malam, ya mobil Sehun.

"oe, Sehun , ada apa kerumahku?" tanyaku

"aku ingin menjemputmu, bisakah kita berangkat sekolah bersama setiap hari? Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini" katanya

"mmm begitukahh? Baiklah, oiya ini jaketmu sudah aku cuci , terimakasih" kataku menyerahkan jaket Sehun yang kupinjam kemarin

"wangi sekali, masuklah Lu" katanya. Aku pun memasuki mobil Sehun,dan mobil Sehun melaju menuju sekolah.

Saat istirahat Baekhyun (temanku) bertanya-tanya mengapa aku berangkat sekolah bisa bersama Sehun, dia mengira kami pacaran, hahaha aneh sekali , padahal baru tadi malam aku bertemu Sehun sudah ada yang mengatakan kalau kami pacaran.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu, aku masih sibuk membereskan buku-buku diatas meja ku, aku melihat seseorang memasuki kelasku, yap Sehun.

"Luhan , ayo pulang" ajaknya

"sebentar, aku harus membereskan ini" kataku seraya memasukkan buku-buku yang berserakan kedalam tas

"rajin sekali kau Luhan" aku hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, setelah aku membereskan semua bukuku, Sehun mengantarkanku pulang kerumah, seperti hari kemarin, siang ini hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya .

"terimakasih Sehun" ucapku setelah mobil Sehun berhenti didepan rumahku

"sama-sama Lu" kataku

'cupp'

Aku terkejut , pipiku bersemu merah , Sehun mencium pipiku .

"aku menyukaimu" 2 kata yang terucap sebelum mobil Sehun melesat pergi sukses membuat ku tersenyum-senyum sendiri didepan rumah seperti orang gila. Memang, 2 hari sejak bertemu dengan Sehun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi dalam diriku, aku selalu merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat Sehun.

Setelah mandi aku mengecek ponselku ada 1 pesan disana

_From : Sehun_

"_Lu, aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi namja chinguku? Aku harap iya"_

Begitulah bunyu pesan dari Sehun, aku bingung harus menjawab bagaimana , tapi hatiku menyatakan bahwa aku harus menerima kesempatan ini , lalu tangan ku dengan lincah menari-nari diatas ponselku

_From: Luhan_

"_mmm,, aku malu mengakui ini, tapi aku mau menjadi namja chingumu Sehun"_

Begitulah bunyi pesan balasan dariku, aku pun berguling-guling di kasur seperti orang kesetanan-_-

Pagi harinya Sehun menjemputku lagi, dan statusnya kini telah menjadi namja chinguku.

"Pagi baby Lu, apakah tidur mu semalam nyenyak? Aku bermimpi tentangmu tadi malam" katanya saat kami sudah berada di mobil. Dan yaa panggilan baru untukku "baby Lu"

"tidurku sangat nyenyak, bagaimana dengan mu?" tanyaku

"sangat sangat nyenyak" katanya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil nya di parkiran sekolah, Sehun mencium pipiku sekilas

"hati-hati menuju kelasmu baby Lu, atau perlukah ku temani?" tawarnya

"tidak usah Sehunnie, aku bukan anak kecil" kataku, Sehun hanya tertawa mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku dan Sehun memang berbeda kelas tetapi masih satu angkatan.

LUHAN POV END

SEHUN POV

Senang sekali rasanya aku hari ini , selama pelajaran aku selalu tersenyum-senyum seperti orang bodoh saja, aku selalu membayangkan wajah imut namja chinguku – Luhan. Karena terlalu serius membayangkannya aku jadi ingin buang air kecil -_- . setelah meminta izin kepada guru pengajar aku berlari menuju toilet. Di sana ada Baekhyun teman Luhan.

"oe Sehun, apa kau tau Luhan berada di UKS sekarang?" katanya

"ha? Luhan berada di UKS? Kenapa?" tanyaku terkejut mendengar Luhan berada di UKS

"dia pusing dan badannya demam, aku tadi membawanya ke UKS" kata Baekhyun

"gomawo infonya" kataku langsung berlari meninggalkan toilet dan menuju UKS.

Di UKS aku melihat Luhan terbaring dengan wajah pucatnya di balik selimut tebal.

"baby Lu, kau kenapa?" tanyaku

"Sehunnie?"

"kata Baekhyun kau sakit jadi aku langsung menuju kemari, dann awwww panas sekali tubuhmu" aku memegang tangan Luhan , sangat panas

"ya, aku sakit, aku sangat pusing sekali" katanya

"Baby Lu, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang saja? Lebih baik kau beristirahat? Bagaimana kalau dirumah ku saja? Kita bisa tidur siang nanti aku juga sangat mengantuk baby Lu" kata ku

"eumm benarkah Sehunnieku ini mengantuk?" godanya. Aku hanya mengangguk

"baiklah kajja kita pulang" ajaknya. Aku menggendong tubuh Luhan dipunggungku dan Luhan tampak protes ingin di turunkan

"yak ! Sehunnie aku bisa jalan sendiri" protesnya

"kau sedang sakit, bagaimana kalau jatuh di tengah jalan, bukankah itu tidak lucu" Luhan akhirnya terdiam.

Setelah meminta izin kepada guru dan mengambil tas ku dan Luhan, aku pun mengendarai mobilku menuju rumahku.

Sesampainya dirumahku, aku membaringkan tubuh mungil Luhan di kasurku, dan ikut berbaring di sebelah Luhan.

"istirahatlah Lu" kata ku mengacak rambutnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu menutup matanya. Aku pun juga menutup mataku dan memeluk perut Luhan dengan erat, mungkin karena Luhan demam jadi aku merasa sangat hangat sekali.

"sudah bangun Lu?" selesai mandi aku membuatkan makanan untuk Luhan

"mmm ne Sehunnie, aku sudah agak baikan sudah tidak pusing seperti tadi" katanya

"pasti karena aku tidur sambil memelukmu hahahha" candaku

"ishhh, aku mau mandi dulu, lalu kita bisa makan bersama" kata Luhan. Aku mengangguk.

Selesai mandi aku dan Luhan makan di depan TV sambil menonton film kesukaan Luhan, Luhan banyak bercerita tentang masa kecilnya, tentang apa yang ia sukai dan apa yang ia benci.

"Sehunnie aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar" katanya

"bukankah kau sedang sakit heumm?"

"aku ingin keluar , aku bosan dirumah"

"Baiklah" kataku akhirnya, aku dan Luhan keluar menuju taman untuk berjalan-jalan, sepertinya ini akan hujan, awan tampak tidak bersahabat gelap sekali.

'byuuuuur' (anggep suara hujan)-_-

"Sehunnie hujannya turun sangat deras" teriak Luhan

"iya, pakai jaketku nanti kau tambah sakit" aku melepas jaketku dan memakaikannya di tubuh Luhan, sementara mencari tempat untuk berteduh kami berlindung di bawah pohon yang lumayan lebat.

"bagaimana kalau di kedai pinggir jalan itu Sehunnie? Kita bisa minum coklat hangat disana" usul Luhan

"baiklah , ayo" aku menarik tangan Luhan agar berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

SEHUN POV END

LUHAN POV

Aku dan Sehun terus berlari ke kedai pinggir jalan itu, baju kami sudah mulai agak basah , Sehun terus memegang tanganku dengan erat seakan tidak mau melepaskanku.

'braaaaaaakk' Sebuah mobil menabrak tubuh kami saat menyebrang, tapi Sehun memelukku dengan erat sehingga aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, aku takut-takut untuk berbalik melihat keadaan Sehun, dengan tangan bergetar aku membalikkan tubuhku, dan aku sangat terkejut, Kepala Sehun mengeluarkan darah, Sehun tak sadarkan diri ditempat.

"Sehunnieee,, bangunlahh,, Sehunniee bangun hiks ,,,, hikss….." tangisku di tengah hujan, orang-orang yang melihat berkumpul di sekelilingku dan beberapa menelepon ambulance, beberapa lama kemudian ambulance datang, dan aku tidak sadarkan diri.

LUHAN POV END

AUTHOR POV

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berulang kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya, seorang perawat tampak memasuki kamar Luhan.

"Luhan, kau sudah sadar ternyata?" kata perawat itu tersenyum

"beruntung kau hanya cidera ringan tidak terlalu parah" lanjutnya

"dimana , dimana Sehun?" tanya Luhan yang ingin menangis

"bisakah kau mengikutiku? Aku akan membawamu ke Sehun" kata perawat itu. Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana perawat itu melangkah.

Didepan sebuah ruangan perawat itu membuka pintu dan disambut beberapa dokter didalamnya, Luhan mengikuti perawat itu dan menuju ke seseorang yang tubuhnya ditutup selimut dari kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

"i-inikahh,, inikah Sehun?" tanya Luhan tak percaya

"ya, ini Sehun, dia kehilangan banyak darah saat perjalan kesini nyawanya tidak tertolong" kata seorang dokter

"hiks… hiks…. Secepat inikah kau meninggalkanku Sehun? Mengapa kau tadi menyelamatkanku? Seharusnya kau biarkan aku mati bersamamu juga, biarkan kita mati bersama-sama dari pada seperti ini hiks….. hikss" Luhan menangis memegang tangan Sehun yang sudah sangat dingin itu. Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya , sekuat yang ia bisa, sekeras apapun ia menangis Sehun takkan kembali.

Luhan pulang kerumah dengan wajah sembab, ia terus menangis sepanjang hari, sepulang dari pemakaman Sehun. Ia tak percaya kekasihnya meninggalkannya secepat itu.

Luhan berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya, memandangi hujan turun tak kunjung berhenti.

"Semua terjadi dengan cepat, semua terjadi di tengah hujan, sehun datang dan pergi di tengah hujan" kata Luhan mulai terisak

"hiduplah bahagia tanpaku Lu, aku selalu mencintaimu disini, saranghaee baby Lulu" Luhan melihat pantulan bayangan di kaca jendela, bayangan itu, senyuman itu yang Luhan ingin lihat, bayangan Sehun tampak jelas sedang tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan. Luhan tak kuasa menahan sakit dihatinya

"Sehun mengapa kau meninggalkanku ? mengapa? Andaikan waktu itu kau tidak melindungiku, kita masih bisa bersama disana" teriak Luhan

Bayangan Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan menangis dengan keras dihadapannya, Sehun hanya ingin Luhan hidup bahagia tanpanya lagi. Hujan mulai mereda seiring hilangnya bayangan Sehun dari jendela kamar Luhan.

"SEHUNIEEEE ! SARANGHAEEE" teriak Luhan disela tangisannya.

TAMAT

gimana readers ff Hunhan gaje buatan author, kritik sarannya ya ditunggu :d


End file.
